fictionearth_xfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Powers
The War of Powers, '''also known as or referred to as '''the Hyperpower Decision '''and '''the Global Climax, was a major global event that began on February 2, 4 NE to August 11, 9 NE after the Global Reformatory Wars 'and the '''Technological Advancement. '''The war ended with '''The Treaty of Dominance. '''The war also ended the '''Global Conflict Era '''and began the '''Socio-Economic Reformatory Wars. ' Pre-War Events and Causes of the War After the '''New Earthen War '''and the '''Global Reformatory Wars, the world was left with six superpowered nations including Modern Russia, The Fourth Reich, Modern Egypt, United Islam, United Asia, and New America along with non-sovereign nations including The Ukrainian Empire, The Island Empire, and Southern India. Modern Russia Modern Russian Pre-War Events The Russo-Ukrainian War The Russo-Ukrainian War began on September 20, 3 NE and ended on December 15, 3 NE. The war began after Modern Russia placed pressure on The Ukrainian Empire to merge with them. Cady Merg ordered the placement of troops along the borders and began a mass-production of ammo and weapons. The Ukrainian president, Lorst Enberckizer, declared war after The Ukrainian National Congress expressed fear and reported that the Ukrainian citizens were concerned about a surprise attack from Modern Russian troops. The war quickly went into the favor of Modern Russia. Modern Russia quickly conquered land and important military bases in The Ukrainian Empire. Modern Russia, however, was slowed down by the pace of supply extensions which allowed The Ukrainian Empire to strike back with guerrilla warfare. However, Modern Russia was still able to defeat The Ukrainian Empire reuniting all of the former states of The Soviet Union. Modern Russian invasion of Mongolia The Modern Russian invasion of Mongolia began on January 3, NE and ended on January 5, NE. After gaining momentum from the victory over The Ukrainian Empire, Modern Russia set their eyes on Mongolia a lowly populated state of United Asia. Merg decided to invade and annex Mongolia in order to have a state close to China, the head state of United Asia. Modern Russia sent troops into Mongolia on January 3. The troops were able to quickly take over the northern areas of Mongolia. However, delays in supply extensions and rioting in former Ukrainian Empire territories slowed Modern Russia in conquering Mongolia. However, Mongolia was established as a new state in Modern Russia by January 6, 3 NE. Modern Russian rioting of annexed territories After the conquering of two new states, Modern Russia began to experience multiple riots in the annexed territories. Although multiple small riots occurred, there were three prominent riots. They were: The Kiev Riot, The Kharkiv Riot, and The Krakow Riot. These three riots included fire, explosives, murders, and mass shootings. The Kiev Riot included five fires, three explosives, five murders, and a mass shooting. Three of the five murders were soldiers sent by the government in an attempt to keep peace. The riot occurred on January 5, 4 NE. The Kharkiv Riot included seven fires, five explosives, fifteen murders, and two mass shootings. Ten of the fifteen murders were Modern Russian government officials. Three of the fifteen murders were perpetrators murdered by law enforcement. The riot occurred on January 10, 4 NE. The Krakow Riot included two fires, one explosive, three murders, and a mass shooting. All three murders were civilians shot by rioters. The riot occurred on January 11, 4 NE. Russo-Muslim Trade Agreement of 3 NE The Russo-Muslim Trade Agreement of 3 NE was a trade agreement between Modern Russia and United Islam. Modern Russian president, Cady Merg, and Muslim caliph, Tzjersan Ald-Armben both met at the Modern Russian embassy in United Islam. They negotiated about establishing trading rights after Modern Russia began to run low on oil that the State of Saudi Arabia had. Modern Russia and United Islam settled on the agreement of Modern Russia receiving over 100,000 tons of oil for the state of Kazakhstan. Modern Russia also pledged to donate soldiers to United Islam should they get involved in a conflict. The agreement was established on January 21, 4 NE. Russo-Reichan agreement of Poland The Russo-Reichan agreement of Poland was an agreement between Modern Russia and The Fourth Reich. Modern Russian president, Cady Merg, and Reichan chancellor, Frank Dertscher met in the Reichan embassy in Modern Russia to discuss the territories near the Reichan state of Poland. An agreement was established that the territories near Poland would all go to the Fourth Reich for 1.3 million Reichan euros, or 930,000,000 Russian pesos. The agreement was established on January 29, 4 NE. Modern Russian politics After the New Earthen War and the Global Reformatory Wars, Modern Russia was formed by The Soviet Party of Communists. The party controlled all elections and spread the feeling of Soviet nationalism. However, all members agreed to give the power of the government to the State of Russia due to Russia being one of the most powerful states in the Soviet Commonwealth. Therefore, the Soviet Commonwealth was renamed Modern Russia in honor of the state. The nation's capital was proclaimed Moscow, Russia. The Soviet Party eventually disbanded in November 21, 1 NE after creative differences and left the government of Modern Russia in despair. However, New American politicians Liam Craddock and Jacob Garren took over and established a provisional government. They donated millions of dollars to run an election. Modern Russian Elections of 2 NE The Modern Russian Elections of 2 NE began on January 15, 2 NE and included five major political parties and two minor political parties. The five major political parties were: The Soviet Nationalist Party, The Nationalist Russian Party, The Reich Merge, Marx Party, and The Soviet Socio-Economic Party. The two minor political parties were: The Bruteland Party and The Garber Corporation. The final four candidates were: Marc Armenst from The Soviet Nationalist Party, Cady Merg from The Soviet Socio-Economic Party, Andy Semraor from The Nationalist Russian Party and Marc Endruches from The Reich Merge. The elections got intense with Armenst and Semraor arguing with Cady Merg about funding. Endruches argued with Armenst about state government control. The final two candidates were: Cady Merg and Andy Semraor. Cady Merg reached the finals by promising to fix the social and economic inequality within Modern Russia. Andy Semraor reached the finals by promising to give the state government more control. The winner of the election ended up being Cady Merg with a score of 190,000,000-110,000,000. Modern Russia (Merg in office) Modern Russian president, Cady Merg, began her five-year term in office after her inauguration on July 8, 3 NE. The first policy that Merg enforced was The Future Deal. The Future Deal was a policy that would continue to be enforced until 9 NE. It was supposed to bring Modern Russia into the world as the only hyperpower by making alliances with United Islam and The Fourth Reich and by fixing all socio-economic issues within Modern Russia. The policy was not made public until June 15, 7 NE when Merg was assassinated. The second policy that Merg enforced was The Equal Hand. The Equal Hand was a policy that would continue until Merg's five-year term was over. It was supposed to get rid of Modern Russian social and economic inequality within the nation. The policy was made public on August 10, 3 NE. After the enforcement of these two policies, Modern Russia went into a state of peace. Law enforcement took away large houses, farms, and banks. However, they would provide a middle-class shelter and 30,000 Russian pesos from the government to all owners of large houses, farms, and banks. This lowered the social inequality with all citizens having the same-sized house. All banks and farms were handed to the government while all large houses were given to political leaders. Modern Russia, however, was still filled with economic inequality. However, before Merg could enforce the second part of the policy, Merg's Cabinet reported that citizens had become convinced Merg should fulfill the former Soviet Union and annex The Ukrainian Empire. Merg decided to enforce a third policy. The third policy that Merg enforced was The Aggressive Pact. It promised that Modern Russia would place pressure on other states, not belonging to United Islam or The Fourth Reich, to join Modern Russia. It also stated that should the state declare war, Modern Russia would use all military strength. The policy was not made public until June 15, 7 NE after Merg's assassination. After the enforcement of the third policy, Modern Russia heavily placed pressure on The Ukrainian Empire. They quickly defeated the empire and annexed it. Soon, Merg decided to place pressure on the State of Mongolia in United Asia. This was an attempt to have a state near the State of China, the head state of United Asia. After the annexations of The Ukrainian Empire and Mongolia, Modern Russia went into a chaotic state. Shortly after this, Modern Russia gave United Islam the state of Kazakhstan for oil. Modern Russia gave The Fourth Reich some areas of former Poland for money. Merg then decided to capture another United Asian state to compensate for the loss of the Polish territories and Kazakhstan. She sent troops along the borders of the State of Mongolia and the State of China. She met and negotiated with Tzjersan Ald-Armben to find assistance from United Islam should Modern Russia invade the State of China. Ald-Armben denied assistance to Modern Russia. Merg's Cabinet advised to not attack the State of China but to place immense pressure. She followed the advice and placed heavy pressure onto United Asia by beginning to mass-produce weapons. On February 1, 4 NE, Merg received reports that United Asia had began to invade Modern Russia. On the next day, February 2, 4 NE, Merg signed a declaration of war against United Asia. The Fourth Reich The Fourth Reichan Pre-War Events Overthrowing of Ald Ebremank The overthrowing of Ald Ebremank occurred on January 3, 2 NE after he systematically kidnapped 143 different children to slowly brainwash them into thinking they were his personal, elite militia and to train them. These kidnappings were uncovered by General Berle Dbranek after spotting a child within the headquarters of the Fourth Reichan government, Reichan Unity. Dbranek quickly took the child into his office where the child reported that he was a member of the "Ebremank Elite Squad". Shortly after sending the child back to the location he was being hidden, Dbranek reported this information to the mainstream media and reported it to his company. Drbanek and his company then ordered multiple vans to arrive at Reichan Unity to carry "fragile equipment". Dbranek then released the 143 children kidnapped from their hidden location and loaded them onto the multiple vans where they would be transported to another governmental building, German Sanction. Following the release of the children, Dbranek and his company walked into Ebremank's office where they proceeded to escort him to a local prison. There, they interrogated Ebremank who confessed to all charges against him and revealed the names of others involved in the conspiracy to soften his penalty. According to Ebremank's confession, over 70 people were involved in the kidnappings. Reichan-Egyptian Conflict After the overthrowing of Ald Ebremank, the government of the Fourth Reich was put into a chaotic state with no official leader; although most men followed the orders of General Dbranek for awhile. Dbranek, however, was a man who didn't believe that the Fourth Reich should make a pact with Modern Egypt. This caused multiple conflicts and destroyed the Reichan-Egyptian Negotiations. These were negotiations about military support from the Fourth Reich to Modern Egypt in exchange for oil from Modern Egypt. After refusing to sign a contract to solidify the negotiations, Dbranek was heavily criticized by Reichan politicians. Egyptian dictator, Kra Selezone, then sent an angry response to the Fourth Reich and embargoed the Fourth Reich from any oil or any raw materials. These bad relations were then repaired through consolation by Reichan politician Frank Dertscher. Dertscher fixed Reichan-Egyptian relations by beginning a second round of negotiations starting on March 23, 2 NE. Reichan-Egyptian Agreement of Oil The Reichan-Egyptian Agreement of Oil was agreed and signed on June 3, 2 NE and was recognized on June 5, 2 NE. Events of War The war began in Eurasia after the 'United Asian invasion of Modern Russia '''and began in Africa and the Americas after the '''Placement of naval troops along the Modern Egyptian shores. ' Eurasian theatre Modern Russia v United Asia United Asian invasion of Modern Russia After Modern Russia invaded The Ukrainian Empire and the State of Mongolia, United Asian president, Yuqi Sun Hemeroski, was very unhappy and worried of another Modern Russian invasion. Yuqi Sun was pressured by the United Asian Security Council to declare war against Modern Russia. After weeks of thought, Sun declared war. After declaring war, United Asia invaded the western areas of Mongolia on Janurary 30th, 4 NE. Army Group 62 attacked with over 200,000,000 troops and roughly 20,000,000 tanks, 10,000,000 aircraft, and 500,000 ships. United Asia swarmed into the cities of Ölgyika and Noroshavrksy. Intended to cut the Russians in Mongolia, the Army Group 52 made a pincer movement and flanked the Russians from northeastern China and advanced west towards the metropolises of Shakov, Neychawski, and Ükumiti. These quicks caught the Russians offhand with most retreating after seeing the large armies approaching them. According to various soldiers, many Modern Russian military bases were empty after arrival. The invasion was concluded on February 1, 4 NE. The total deaths were: 2,000 Russian soldiers and 500 Asian soldiers. The total casualties, including deaths were: 5,000 Russians and 1,400 Asian soldiers. Modern Russian president Cady Merg responded by sending the two groups, Group A and Group B with 300,000,000 troops and the Group A Tankers with 40,000,000 tanks into the Modern Russia area of Siberia, north of Mongolia. Merg also sent Group C Tankers with 30,000,000 tanks with 10,000,000 Group C men towards the Russian-Chinese border to confront the State of China. First Battle of Tianyang The first battle of Tianyang was on February 7, 4 NE. Troops from Modern Russia quickly surpassed the border patrol squads protecting the State of China. Before their defeat, however, multiple Chinese Border Patrol members were able to notify United Asian headquarters, Sect of Asian Defense and the sect was able to notify President Sun. Sun ordered two groups to clash with the Modern Russian troops advancing into China. Sun ordered Army Group 50 and Army Group 41 to attack with a total of 220,000,000 troops and 10,000,000 tanks, and 8,000,000 aircraft. Chinese troops eventually confronted Russian troops at the city of Tianyang. The troops on both sides suffered heavy casualties. Even Chinese citizens participated in the violent battle, throughing bricks and stones at Russian troops. Eventually the Chinese Border Patrol was able to receive troops from the Chinese Inland Officers to fight the Russian troops. The Russians were then forced to retreats being overwhelmed. Chinese spies and scouts were sent our to receive information but did not return. The total deaths were: 8,500,000 Russian troops, 1,000,000 Asian troops, 2,000 Chinese Border Patrol members, 1,000 Chinese Inland Officers, and 5,000 Tiangyang citizens. The total casualties, including deaths were: 9,000,000 Russian troops, 2,000,000 Asian troops, 2,500 Chinese Border Patrol members, 2,000 Chinese Inland Officers, 40 Chinese spies and scouts, and 7,000 Tiangyang citizens. The battle ended with an Asian victory. Battle of Yangsha The battle of Yangsha was on February 9, 4 NE. Troops from Modern Russia rushed to the area of Siberia with a large force comprised of both Group A and Group B with the division of Group A Tankers. This large force had over 90,000,000 men and 10,000,000 tanks. Once reaching Siberia, Russian forces pushed the Asian forces out of Siberia once again simply to Mongolia. These Russian troops continued to push, wanting to re-conquer Mongolia. At Mongolia, Modern Russian troops confronted a large force of over 200,000,000 troops. The battle was immense with most of the ground being covered in blood after the battle, leading to the nickname "Blood Fields". In the end, however, Russia lost too many troops and retreated back to Siberia. The total deaths were: 20,000,000 Russian troops and 10,000,000 Asian troops. The total casualties, including deaths were: 25,000,000 Russian troops and 20,000,000 Asian troops. Ambush of Southern Siberia The ambush occurred February 12, 4 NE. After fleeing from Mongolia, Russian troops were ambushed by Asian troops while attempting to reach Siberia. They were ambushed by Army Group 7 who killed over 2,000 Russian troops. However, 500 Asian troops were also killed. This guerrilla warfare soon ended after a grenade was flung and exploded near Asian forces. This spread fear through the Asian troops who retreated somewhere in eastern Siberia. The ambush was on February 12, 4 NE. The total deaths were: 2,000 Russian troops and 500 Asian troops. The total casualties, including deaths were: 3,000 Russian troops, and 1,000 Asian troops. Battle of Bloody Hill The battle occurred on February 18, 4 NE. Modern Russian president, Cady Merg, responded to the ambush by sending a large force towards eastern Serbia to eliminate all United Asian troops within the region. The force included Group C and Group B Tankers with Group B Aircraft and Group D Russian troops confronted Asian troops in the region of mid-eastern Siberia. Russian troops were given a wide advantage with a large amount of aircraft being used within the battle. However, Asian troops revealed hypersonic sniper rifles to shoot the gas tank of the aircraft which caused them to explode and take other aircraft out of the sky. Asian troops then requested support from the State of Korea. These Korean troops never arrived. Modern Russia soon was overwhelmed and few retreated. Those who retreated were never located. Many, however, held there ground and fought until they were either dead, tranquilized, or captured. The total deaths were: 30,000,000 Russian troops and 60,000,000 Asian troops. Although United Asia lost most troops, the battle is still considered to be an Asian victory due to no Russian forces surviving or returning from the battle. After the war ended, Modern Russian president Andrew Werberk proclaimed the area "Bloody Hill" in honor of the soldiers. Former Modern Russian president, Cady Merg, wrote a speech and instituted a new holiday to commemorate the fallen soldiers. The speech was entitled Brave Men Have Fallen. A sole survivor, identity unknown, was assassinated publicly outside the Sect of AsIan Defense, to honor the victory of Modern Russia. Battle of Northwestern Siberia The battle of northwestern Siberia occurred on February 25, 4 NE. President Sun ordered a quick attack while a Modern Russia's confidence was low. He believed that the battle would be over in minutes. A mass attack of over 50,000,000 Asian troops attacked a small military base in northwestern Siberia, named Western Siberian Front. The mass attack quickly confronted a small group of 5,000,000 Russian troops. These five million troops held their ground, killing over 1,000,000 Asian troops before they penetrated the walls. They also requested back-up. The back-up arrived shortly after the Asian force passed the walls. These two forces clashed with Russian troops clearing entire dozens at a time with grenades. This frightened Asian troops but Russian troops blocked the exits so that the Asian troops could not flee. The Russian troops then massacred the Asian troops, wiping out all of them. A few small skirmishes happened on the 12th of Feburary 4 NE when troops of the 5th Modern Russian division were ambushed by a battalion of State of China's 7th shock divisions shock troops who killed or captured over 137 Russians. The Russians responded by launching a counter attack with the 22nd army against the Chinese 7th shock division. After 5 days of savage fighting the Chinese 7th division were reinforced by over 100,000 troops of the State of Korea 8th Army troops. The battle ended with over 50,000 Chinese and Korean casualties, and 90,000 Modern Russian troops. The end resulted in a first of many victoriuos small skirmishes over Modern Russia. Aftr a series of defeats for Modern Russia such as the disastrous battle of bloody hill in central Siberia where over 5,000,000 Russian troops of the 3rd and 4th army perished. The 27th Japanese infantry division assaulted the large city of Vlafinomil. Defense were limited and the 100,000 troops captured the city in a few hours. With superior State of China aircraft such as the J-69 hypersonic aircraft the Japanese resisted many counterattacks. Running low on supplies Japanese troops retreated under the pressure of the 607th and 467th Modern Russia divisions. This caused the entire salient to crack as the entire United Asia army pulled babck to central Siberia. The Russians then convinced the Islamics to help out by invading the cities of Tanglong and Gulin. United Asian defenders along with supeiror air support held on for several days until the 32nd Philipino army reinforced them. Tensions spread as both the Russian's and the Islamic's pointed all their hydrogen bombs on United Asia while they in turn pointed their nova galactic bombs at Russia and Islam. Tragedy struck when a 4th Reich assassin assassinated Cady Merg (Russian president) with a BKW hypersonic sniper rifle. The three countries declared peace with each other and unified, ultimately to be under control of United Asia. The invasion costed 200,000,000 Russian and Islamic casualties while the Asian's had 100,000,000 casualties. The invasion cost all victims large amounts of cash and resources. The 4 month invasion from Janurary to May was desastrous. However this was only the beginning of the 5 year global war that would ensure.